


Желания и приказы

by k8Cathy



Series: Мыльная опера про рукибьякуренов [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 07:21:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/720366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k8Cathy/pseuds/k8Cathy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>АУ по отношению к 109 серии, где говорится, что Ренджи назначили лейтенантом Бьякуи незадолго до командировки Рукии на грунт.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Желания и приказы

**Author's Note:**

> АУ по отношению к 109 серии, где говорится, что Ренджи назначили лейтенантом Бьякуи незадолго до командировки Рукии на грунт.

Он думал о нём круглые сутки, он наблюдал, учился, выполнял распоряжения, старался показать себя, спорил, ловил каждое слово, помогал в работе, сопровождал, позволял себя трахать. Всё что угодно, любая мелочь, любой способ, чтобы стать ближе, понять, и однажды - превзойти. Только так можно вернуть Рукию.

Огромной удачей стало назначение на должность его лейтенанта. Попади он в какой-нибудь другой отряд - попытался бы посвататься уже сейчас и, без сомнений, напоролся бы на холодный отказ. Выскочке из Руконгая мало быть лейтенантом, чтобы претендовать на руку женщины из клана Кучики. В особенности потому, что эта женщина на самом деле такая же руконгайская оборванка. Что ж, оставалось сжать зубы и добиться большего - того, что вызовет, наконец, уважение этого гордеца. Либо просто-напросто стать сильнее, чем он, чтобы его мнение уже ничего не значило.

И ради этого он, Абараи Ренджи, готов был на всё. Ради этого он тенью следовал за своим капитаном, тренировался как сумасшедший, постигал тонкости управления отрядом, читал одну за одной книжки и делал миллион других дел, которые позволяли вырасти самому и добиться уважения капитана. Но зачем он продолжал с ним трахаться, Ренджи не мог объяснить.

С сексом всё получилось очень просто, случайно. Они были на рейде на задворках Руконгая, сил на шунпо уже не оставалось, поэтому они остались ночевать в каком-то доме. Чистюля Кучики, конечно же, не мог улечься спать непомытым, и Ренджи, ругаясь почём зря, всё-таки организовал бадью с горячей водой. Во время совместной ванны Ренджи уловил еле заметное напряжение Бьякуи. У него в голове зашумело, когда он догадался, что было тому причиной. Он просто всучил капитану мыло и повернулся задом. Секунды тишины были самыми страшными в его жизни, потом он подумал, что сейчас ему просто намылят спину, но капитан понял всё правильно. Скорее всего, скажи Ренджи хоть слово, попытайся как-то обратиться, Бьякуя ему отказал бы. Но перед полностью обезличенным сексом, сексом, направленным только на удовлетворение телесной нужды, тот не устоял. С тех пор так и шло - чаще всего во время работы над бумагами, когда они вечером сидели в канцелярии отряда, Ренджи ловил на себе особый взгляд, вставал, доставал масло, бросал влажные салфетки подогреваться, снимал штаны и становился на четвереньки. Бьякуя подходил к нему, смазывал и вставлял. И хотя справедливый педантичный Бьякуя неизменно обхватывал член Ренджи и доводил того до оргазма, последний во время этого жуткого молчаливого траха не чувстовал себя не то, что любовником, а и вовсе человеком. Как будто Бьякуя мастурбировал, только вместо собственной руки использовал своего лейтенанта - за которого держался собственной рукой. По окончании Бьякуя протирал себя салфеткой и снова садился за бумаги, даже не глядя, как Ренджи торопливо одевается.

В эти моменты он ненавидел своего капитана особенно сильно. "Я никогда не буду поступать с Рукией так, как ты со мной сейчас. Я бы и с тобой так никогда не поступил." Но он терпел. Надеялся стать ближе к своему врагу-идеалу. Ближе? Ну и как, получилось? Зачем он так над собой издевается? От этого вопроса было всё труднее отмахнуться.

***

Спелый летний зной разлит в воздухе, но здесь, в древесной кроне, прохладно. Нежный шум большого живого существа - шелест листвы, щебет птиц; по лицам бегают изменчивые пятнистые тени. И было бы полное удовольствие от гармонии с природой, если б не твёрдая неровная ветка под задницей. Хорошо Рукии - она до сих маленькая и лёгкая как птичка. А Ренджи давно уже вымахал в здоровенного парня, ему тяжеловато сидеть на деревьях, тем более в компании с зампакто - шинигами так и не решились оставить их внизу.

\- Может, слезем вниз? - предложила Рукия, глядя, как Ренджи ёрзает в безуспешных попытках устроиться поудобнее.

\- Но тебе же ведь хочется так сидеть.

\- Но я могу и потом посидеть.

\- Без меня.

\- Без тебя.

Рукия опустила голову. Да, вот так и получается - Ренджи уже не разделяет с ней привычных удовольствий, только мешает. Эта девушка, которую он любил с самого детства, на которой мечтал жениться - когда она успела так отдалиться? Ведь даже снилась давно. А наяву они не виделись ещё дольше. Сейчас, сидя рядом, он чувствовал, как сильно по ней соскучился - но соскучился именно потому, что долго её не вспоминал.

В том, что так всё сложилось, он сам виноват - тем, что подтолкнул вступить в клан Кучики. Да что толку грызть себя за прошлое, которого не изменить? Надо думать, как всё исправить. А для того, чтобы вернуть Рукию, ему нужно превзойти Бьякую. Навязчивая идея.

\- Как у тебя дела, что за задания выполняешь?

Дежурный общий вопрос, заданный при встрече давнему знакомому. Но хоть так.

\- В основном просто патрулируем 74 район.

\- Там опасно?

\- Да нет, что ты. Раз в два-три дня одинокий пустой. Площадь просто большая, приходится мотаться всё время. А у тебя как?

\- Да так. Зверствую потихоньку, пугаю бедных шинигами одним своим видом.

\- Ой, ладно, не наговаривай на себя! - Рукия шутливо ударила его кулачком в грудь. И не боится же потерять равновесие, ловкая как всегда. - Ты и зверства - подумать даже смешно. И каким таким видом ты можешь их испугать?

\- Рукия, ты на меня когда-нибудь смотрела? - развеселился Ренджи.

\- Ну да, тысячи раз. - Огромные печальные глаза и сейчас послушно оглядели подбритый лоб с татуировками, прикрытыми банданой, резкие черты лица, оскал улыбки. - А что? Ты красивый.

\- Это само собой, но ведь страшный же!

\- Да ну тебя! Если кто в вашем отряде и способен нагнать страху, то никак не ты. - Рукия помрачнела.

Ренджи не нужно было объяснять, что она подумала о своём старшем брате.

\- Кучики-тайчо - хороший командир.

\- Я знаю.

\- И хороший брат. Он беспокоится о тебе.

Рукия помолчала. А потом всё-таки сказала:

\- Он на меня даже не взглянул ни разу. Он вообще на кого-нибудь смотрит? На тебя - смотрит?

Ренджи вдруг вспомнил тот самый, особый взгляд Бьякуи. Тело неожиданно бурно откликнулось. Удивлённый и смущенный, Ренджи заёрзал и пробормотал:

\- Ну так, иногда взглянет... Но он не любитель в гляделки играть, ты же знаешь.

\- О да, он удостаивает взглядом только прекрасную луну и бумаги отряда.

\- Луну?

\- Он любит по вечерам любоваться луной. Я не раз видела, пока жила в его доме.

\- Ну да, аристократ же... Нам с тобой этих развлечений не понять - если ночью была крыша над головой, луну мы не видели, а если ночевать негде - не до красот. А на бумаги он смотрит, да. Очень внимательно. Мы с ним каждый день свежую документацию в отряде оформляем, подшиваем. Сводки делаем. А потом каждый месяц отчёты... После Кучики-тайчо комар носу не подточит.

\- Ну а ты как, справляешься?

\- Ну...- Ренджи не удержался от кокетства - ты думаешь, меня за одну только красивую рожу в лейтенанты взяли?

\- Нет, ещё за большую духовную силу и совсем огромную наглость! - Рукия со смехом опять стукнула его кулачком, а Ренджи мимо воли поймал её руку и прижал к груди. - Но если честно, я думаю, что ты очень хороший лейтенант, Ренджи. Кайен говорит, что в этой работе...

\- Ты зовёшь его "Кайен"? - холодея, перебил он.

Ренджи пристально вглядывался в её лицо, не замечая, как сжал до боли маленькое запястье. Рукия, не поднимая глаз, мягко сказала:

\- Отпусти... Я... Просто тебе я могу довериться. Я даже хочу, чтобы ты знал.

Пришлось ухватиться обеми руками за ветку, на которой он сидел.

\- Полезли вниз, а то у меня от этой новости голова кругом. Спускаемся, и ты мне всё подробно рассказываешь.

Впрочем, подробности не содержали ничего, о чём Ренджи не догадался ещё с той оговорки Рукии. И была ли эта оговорка непреднамеренной?

У его девушки, у его сестры-подруги-первой любовницы, самого родного человека - роман с другим  
мужчиной. С лейтенантом её отряда.

\- Ренджи, я знаю, что это не продлится долго. На самом деле Кайен любит свою жену, а ко мне... Может быть, хорошо относится. Может быть, больше чем хорошо. Но мне просто нужен был кто-нибудь.

Кто-нибудь, кто ей нужен - это он, Ренджи! Да только его в жизни Рукии больше не было. Боги, как всё так могло случиться! Когда он выстроил между собой и Рукией эту стену? Так боялся, что недостоин её нового аристократического положения, что бросил в одиночестве - и что теперь? Она любовница женатого мужчины. Такое ей точно достоинства не прибавляет.

Хотя не о том он думает. Как бы Рукия ни рассказывала, что всё понимает и не придает их роману большого значения, Ренджи видел, что она влюблена. Их роман действительно был обречён - за это можно не волноваться (хотя как подло этому радоваться), но сейчас лезть с собственными амурами к Рукии нельзя. Она должна пережить эту историю, освободиться от чувств к Кайену - только тогда она взглянет на Ренджи.

Вот так, пока он гонялся за положением в обществе, за высоким рангом, у него увели самое главное - сердце Рукии. И никакой лейтенантский статус ему уже не поможет. Но он терпеливый, он дождётся, когда это сердце вернётся к нему. А пока - пока он будет другом. Самым давним и надёжным другом Рукии, уж это никому не под силу поменять.

\- Если он обидит тебя, я его убью.

Рукия снисходительно улыбнулась его мальчишескому бахвальству.

\- Не обидит. Но всё равно спасибо. Я знаю, что ты всегда меня защитишь, если что. Ты у меня один такой.

\- Есть ещё один человек, который тебя всегда защитит. - Ренджи сам не понял, почему вдруг так сказал. И снова не возникло ни капли сомнений, о ком идёт речь.

\- Ну, если этому человеку рассказать про мою историю с Кайеном, боюсь, защищать меня придётся от него самого, - мрачно возразила Рукия.- Он сам лишён подобных слабостей и никому другому их не простит.

\- Ты ошибаешься... в данном случае.

\- В данном случае? Что ты имеешь в виду? Что моему брату тоже нужно душевное тепло?

Ренджи опустил голову. Сама того не зная, Рукия попала точно по больному месту. Если бы она сказала "ему нужен кто-нибудь", а ещё лучше - "он тоже хочет с кем-то спать", то Ренджи согласился бы немедленно. Но Рукия выбрала именно то выражение, которое он никак, ну никак не мог применить к Бьякуе. Потому что хоть капитан и предпочитал трахать его, а не свою руку, ничего душевного в этом не было.

\- Ренджи, что между вами происходит? - неожиданный вопрос прервал его размышления.

\- А? - испуганно воскликнул он. Неужели догадалась? - Нет, ничего. Почему ты спрашиваешь?

\- Ты так о нём говоришь... Очень странно. С одной стороны мне кажется, что мой брат не выходит у тебя из головы. С другой - даже когда ты его хвалишь, тебе трудно выговорить его имя. Что у вас с ним?

\- Ничего. Ничего нормального, как у вас.

И только по удивлению, разлившемуся по лицу Рукии, Ренджи осознал, что этим сравнением он выдал себя с головой. Но он не стал больше ничего объяснять.

***

"Мой брат не выходит у тебя из головы... тебе трудно выговорить его имя". Всё-то она замечает. Да, не выходит из головы, и да, Ренджи просто давится, когда выталкивает из себя это имя, давится той чудовищной смесью обожания и ненависти, которую в нём вызывает любое упоминание о капитане. Его Бьякуя - его идеал, его злейший враг, мучительная загадка, над которой он бился. А ещё, как он сегодня понял - или наконец признался себе - это был человек, которого он, Ренджи, хотел. Сколько бы ни выставлял сам себя расчётливой шлюхой, но он трахался с Бьякуей потому, что хотел этого. Хотя он на самом деле не хотел так трахаться.

Сейчас они, как обычно, сидели в канцелярии над бумагами. Ежедневный часок совместной работы наедине, который иногда удлинялся на пятнадцать минут секса. Но не сегодня, хотя Бьякуя наверняка почувствовал его состояние. Ренджи, казалось, готов был дырку прожечь в капитане взглядом. Но не его взгляды здесь приравнивались к приказам и вызывали мгновенное исполнение. А капитан сегодня не посмотрит на него просто из принципа - чтобы не возникло и тени иллюзии, что он, Кучики Бьякуя, в чём-то подчиняется желаниям нижестоящего офицера своего отряда.

Ренджи охватила правильная, весёлая злость. Ну что ж, если взгляды не работают, попробуем слова.

\- Кучики-тайчо! - минута внимания: холодный и невыразительный, но всё-таки прямой взгляд синих глаз. - Я хочу вас!

Ни удивления, ни возмущения. Просто синие глаза снова опустились, и тихо упало:

\- Нет.

\- Не нет, а да. Мне нужно трахнуться. Я вам никогда не отказывал. - Ренджи открыто нарывался, и это ещё не предел, он готов был пойти на куда большее.

\- Если вам так нужен секс, вы можете обратиться к Мацумото-фукутайчо или Аясегаве-сан. Я слышал, что они охотно соглашаются на подобные просьбы.

\- Я сплю с вами, тайчо. Никогда не думал, что вы будете подталкивать меня к измене и разврату.

Поймать этого педанта на его же собственных представлениях о правильном и неправильном... Ох, хотелось бы. Этот удар явно попал в цель - капитан едва заметно дёрнулся и ненадолго задумался, прежде чем ответить:

\- Я не хочу.

Врёт, подумал Ренджи с той же весёлой злостью. Врёт - сегодняшний бунт лейтенанта завёл Кучики так, что тот дышал с трудом.

\- Зато я хочу. И полностью готов.

Ох, ну вот мы и пробились сквозь броню ледяного спокойствия! Вскинул глаза, совершенно возмущённый.

\- Не нужно так на меня смотреть, тайчо. Мы оба мужчины и устроены одинаково. Кто сверху, кто снизу - дело случая.

Кучики поднялся и положил руку на рукоять меча. Ну вот и всё, игра окончена - как-то скучно пронеслось в голове у Ренджи. Он думал, что капитан слишком горд, чтобы в любовных делах самоутверждаться при помощи меча, но ошибся. Ренджи тоже встал и притронулся к Забимару. В любом случае, покорно принимать смерть он не собирался.

Однако капитан просто снял с себя Сенбонзакуру вместе с ножнами и положил на стол. А затем взглянул на Ренджи - тот поспешно отпустил рукоять меча - и обычным ровным тоном произнёс:

\- Не нужно бояться, Абараи-фукутайчо. Я подумал, что вы правы в своих требованиях.

Во время произнесения этой короткой речи Бьякуя успел подойти к Ренджи и опуститься перед ним на колени. А затем уверенно приспустил лейтенантские хакама, развязал набедренную повязку, освободил член Ренджи, действительно давно готовый к бою, и взял его себе в рот.

Больше всего Ренджи поразило то, что Кучики не обтёр член перед тем, как попробовать. Он даже на секунду усомнился - а действительно ли перед ним Бьякуя, а не какой-нибудь хитрый оборотень? Или Ренджи всё это только кажется?

Через мгновение ему стало всё равно - пусть наваждение, но пусть оно не проходит, ему так хорошо... Если б ещё не было так больно. Ренджи схватился за кейсенкан и, не позволяя Бьякуе приблизить голову к своему животу, пояснил:

\- Колется.

Следуя безмолвным указаниям, Ренджи осторожно выпутывал костяное украшение из смоляных волос, а сам смотрел, не отрываясь, в лицо Бьякуи. Оно было таким же, как всегда - даром, что со членом во рту - спокойным, суровым, холодно-красивым, и, глядя на него, Ренджи сам не верил тому, что чувствовал - ведь язык Бьякуи непрестанно облизывал его головку, забирался под складочки, теребил уздечку. Он едва не сомлел от этой тайной ласки, еле удержался, чтобы не дёрнуть за последние пластины, но вот наконец волосы Бьякуи свободны - какое наслаждение запустить в них руки, притянуть к себе эту прекрасную голову, насаживать её на свой член... Уже было не до изысканных ласк - он трахал Бьякую в рот, быстро и как мог глубоко, трахал, пока не кончил.

Бьякуя сглотнул, а потом продолжил педантично посасывать и облизывать его член - чтобы выпустить изо рта уже чистеньким. Чтобы можно было аккуратно поместить хозяйство лейтенанта обратно в штаны, а потом надеть кейсенкан и со спокойной душой отправиться домой... Ну нет, так легко капитан сегодня не отделается!

Рухнув на колени, Ренджи запустил руку в одежду капитана, безошибочно пробрался сквозь все слои и нашёл то, что искал - гладкий, шелковистый, каменно-твёрдый член. Бьякуя судорожно вздохнул, когда нахальная ладонь лейтенанта обхватила его и начала двигаться. Искривившиеся, как от муки, губы притянули к себе взгляд Ренджи, и он наконец-то, в первый раз, поцеловал капитана. Ещё терпкий от его семени, такой желанный, такой сладкий - Ренджи словно с ума сошёл, он не мог насытиться, он целовал и гладил, он хотел обнять, прижаться, как можно теснее - одежда стала мешать невыносимо - огромным усилием воли заставил себя оторваться от Бьякуи, чтобы тут же его раздеть. Тряпки - шарф, хаори, форма шинигами - полетели одна за одной, Ренджи даже не заметил, как сначала капитан попытался сопротивляться, а потом стал помогать. Он хотел только увидеть - и увидел - стройное тело с белоснежной кожей. Не первый раз он видел капитана обнажённым, но первый раз он раздел его, чтобы заниматься любовью.

Эта мысль снова свела его с ума, он целовал Бьякую везде, где мог дотянуться, тискал его, безвольно неподвижного, наслаждался видом порозовевших щёк под полуприкрытыми глазами, звуком хриплого дыхания.

\- Сейчас, сейчас, - прошептал Ренджи, но ему страшно было оторваться, он не в силах отпустить Бьякую хоть на миг - вдруг сейчас тот исчезнет?

Но всё-таки решился, быстро - как можно быстрее - достал из комода запасной футон. Теперь он смог наконец с удобством уложить своё сокровище. Нависая над ним, вспомил о собственной одежде - долой! - и смог уже лечь сверху, прижаться, тело к телу, кожа к коже...

Рука Ренджи пробиралась между ногами Бьякуи, но тот с силой зажал её бедрами. Капитан попытался осадить Ренджи взглядом, но сам наткнулся на куда более твёрдый взгляд лейтенанта.

\- Раздвинь ноги, - тихо, но жёстко сказал Ренджи, и Бьякуя подчинился.

\- Так-то лучше, тайчо - на лице ублюдка тут же появилась довольная усмешка. Он встал, оставляя капитана лежать, бесстыдно раскинувшимся, но тут же вернулся, и предмет в его руках заставил сердце Бьякуи страшно и сладко сжаться. Это масло, это их масло, которое они применяют постоянно, но сегодня - в этом у Бьякуи нет сомнений - его используют не так, как обычно.

Ренджи не медлил, хотя заметил страх капитана, и соблазн подразнить его, затягивая возню с флакончиком, был велик. Но он был великодушен, и осторожен тоже, он хотел взять Бьякую побыстрее, чтобы тот не успел опомниться, не успел передумать.

Когда намасленные пальцы коснулись ануса, желание с такой силой охватило Ренджи, что все мысли об искусственном промедлении вылетели из головы - наоборот, приходилось сдерживаться, чтобы не загнать пальцы со всей дури внутрь, чтобы не разорвать нежное место нетерпеливыми резкими движениями. Он сам не помнил, как смазал и хоть немного разработал вход, торопливо провёл промасленной ладонью по самому себе. Вставить скользкий толстый член в скользкое узкое отверстие оказалось непростым делом, Ренджи тихонько чертыхнулся и про себя подивился мастерству тайчо, у которого, насколько он помнил, всегда выходило быстро и складно. Но наконец всё попало куда надо, и Ренджи просто замычал от наслаждения, которое испытал. А ответом ему снова послужил судорожный вздох - и ничего больше. Злость на капитана охватила его - какого чёрта этот гордец продолжает изображать из себя немого?

\- А ну стони, сука! - грубо приказал Ренджи, но не успел он договорить, как услышал глубокий стон, в котором смешались мука и наслаждение. Вся злость растаяла вмиг, он нежно зашептал: - Да, моя радость, да, ты моя самая сладкая музыка...

"А как ты сейчас запоёшь?" - подумал Ренджи, просунув руку между их животами и поймав член Бьякуи. Но капитан уже не стонал - он кричал, хрипел, он задыхался в оргазме. Нескольких движений руки Ренджи хватило Бьякуе, чтобы кончить.

Донельзя довольный Ренджи притормозил, его лицо осветилось злорадством:

\- Вот так оно бывает, тайчо, когда ты снизу - трудно продержаться хотя бы пять минут и не спустить.

\- Как же у тебя получалось? - голос капитана был совсем осипший после недавних криков.

\- Из гордости и ненависти, тайчо. Вы же меня совсем за человека не считали, просто дрочили об меня. Думаете, я мог вам показать, что каждое ваше прикосновение мне крышу сносит?

Ренджи сам не заметил, как во время этой отповеди снова начал толкаться в Бьякую, и только по болезненной гримасе на красивом лице понял, что делал.

\- Ничего, тайчо, потерпите, скоро вам опять захочется.

Он опять ласкал рукой член капитана, и тот, действительно, быстро снова отвердел. Но, вопреки только что сказанным словам, лейтенанту трудно было продержаться долго, ибо тот, кого он сейчас видел и слышал - Бьякуя, прекрасный, стонущий, извивающийся, наконец-то живой Бьякуя - довёл его до грани гораздо быстрее, чем это смогла бы сделать просто заполненная задница. Он бешено дрочил капитану, и когда наконец почувствовал, что у того начался оргазм, с облегчением отпустил себя. Так они и кончили, вместе.

После этого сумасшедшего секса хотелось только лежать пластом, но неугомонный капитан попытался встать.

\- Куда ты собрался? - Ренджи явно был недоволен.

\- Помыться.

\- Лежать. Это я тебе на месте обеспечу.

Удивительно, но Бьякуя опять, уже в третий раз, безропотно подчинился грубому окрику. Ренджи схватил свои штаны, протёр собственный живот и член, поймал брезгливый взгляд Бьякуи и ухмыльнулся:

\- Не волнуйтесь, тайчо, вас я почищу более качественным способом.

Что это за способ, капитан понял только тогда, когда язык уже гулял по его коже. Ренджи вылизывал его, словно зверь. И хотя зануда в голове Бьякуи пытался возразить, что никакой качественной чистки так не получится, что так сперма вместе со слюной только размажется по его животу, он сам заткнул этого зануду. От неторопливых, долгих движений у Бьякуи закружилась голова, член его снова распрямился - как будто и правда разглаженный языком Ренджи.

\- А вы, тайчо, вполне съедобны, - уронил нахал, закончив обрабатывать Бьякую спереди и лёгкими прикосновениями заставив того перевернуться на живот.

\- Да и я на вкус ничего, - заключил он, после того, как его язык прогулялся между капитанских ягодиц.

Волна жара окатила Бьякую от этой бесхитростной непристойности. Каждое влажное прикосновение отдавалось по нервам, словно электрический разряд. Кончик языка старался проникать поглубже в ещё не закрывшуюся дырочку, и Бьякуя не заметил сам - но это с удовольствием заметил Ренджи - как начал постанывать и подаваться навстречу. И когда вылизывание наконец прекратилось, он готов был заскулить от разочарования.

\- Ну что, тайчо, - дыхание холодило влажную кожу, - как мы будем на этот раз? Вот так, - рука лейтенанта ловко пробралась под живот Бьякуи, и пальцы легко пробежали по давно и прочно стоящему члену, - или вот так? - пальцы перепорхнули назад и нежно надавили на анус.

\- Снизу, - выдохнул Бьякуя.

\- А моя задница, выходит, останется необласканной? Ну да ладно, как скажете.

Ренджи вставил, резко и немного больно, и всё внимание Бьякуи мгновенно сосредоточилось там - куда вторглось, где двигалось это грубое, чужеродное, не позволяя ни на секунду отвлечься от себя. И можно было уже совсем не думать, а только чувствовать.

***

После какого-то по счёту оргазма Бьякуя просто свернулся калачиком и заснул. Сквозь сон он ещё чувствовал, как Ренджи накрыл их обоих одеялом, примостил себя и его на подушечке, и всё время обнимал, тискал, прижимал к себе поплотнее - пусть, лишь бы не будил. 

***

Когда он проснулся, они так и лежали в обнимку, единым клубком спутавшихся рук и ног. Капитан начал выбираться из постели, но остановился, привлечённый необычным зрелищем - волосы Ренджи свободно рассыпались по подушке, татуировки на лбу виднелись во всей красе, ничем не прикрытые. Бьякуя со смущением вспомнил, как в какой-то момент сам распустил Ренджи хвост и сорвал бандану. Пришлось сделать над собой усилие, чтобы не продолжить вспоминать дальше подробности вчерашних безумств.

Совсем рассвело, в любой момент в канцелярии могут появиться другие шинигами - хорошенькую картину они здесь застанут. Бьякуя наконец-то выпутался из объятий лейтенанта и встал. Перемазанное спермой, слюной и маслом тело не прибавило ему хорошего настроения. Надо будет долго отмываться, в ванне - а сейчас придётся просто побыстрее одеться - прямо так, грязным. Его передёрнуло от отвращения.

\- Абараи-фукутайчо! Просыпайтесь.

Никакой реакции. Пришлось опуститься на колени и потормошить засоню. Ренджи перехватил его руку, прижал к щеке, и со счастливой улыбкой распахнул глаза. Но когда он увидел лицо капитана, улыбка быстро растаяла.

\- Одевайтесь и сложите футон. Уже утро, нас могут застать. - Бьякуя опустил глаза, сказать дальнейшее оказалось неожиданно трудно. - Впредь я попрошу вас воздерживаться от подобного поведения в канцелярии отряда. Вы... вы можете приходить ко мне домой.

В ответ раздался горький смешок. Бьякуя стало не по себе при взгляде не безжизненное лицо Ренджи.

\- Я обдумаю ваше предложение, тайчо - глухо произнёс лейтенант, быстро оделся и выскочил за дверь, так и не убрав футон.

Бьякуя вовсе не был таким бесчувственным идиотом, которого изображал. Он понимал, что обидел Ренджи, и понимал, чем именно обидел. Он честно признавал - вчерашний бунт лейтенанта ему понравился (Бьякую охватил огонь при мысли, насколько на самом деле ему понравилось), но раз они уже не могут держать свои сексуальные отношения под контролем, следует тщательно разграничить их с отношениями профессиональными. Ничего, сейчас они приведут себя в порядок, а потом увидятся на службе - и Бьякуя как-нибудь его успокоит. Но прежде, чем уходить домой, надо свернуть этот проклятый футон. Лентяй Ренджи!

***

Однако увидеть лейтенанта вскоре не удалось. Нет, Ренджи не пренебрёг своими обязанностями - обходя отряд, капитан Кучики раз за разом убеждался, что лейтенант везде был, всё, что нужно, сделал, и о чём нужно, распорядился. Но поймать самого лейтенанта так и не удавалось. Когда с тренировки вернулись новички-шинигами, которых Ренджи почему-то таскал на особо дальний полигон, Бьякуя окончательно убедился, что Ренджи сознательно и тщательно его избегал. Не было никакой надежды поймать Ренджи до вечера - свои дела в отряде он уже выполнил, всё оставшееся время по праву считалось свободным. Однако прежде, даже используя своё свободное время, Ренджи ставил капитана в известность, где он и чем занимается. А чаще всего, если лейтенант не был ничем занят, он просто сопровождал Кучики - в первые дни службы ему было полезно с помощью капитана вникать в дела отряда, а потом эта привычка так и осталась. И сегодня капитан остро ощущал пустоту на месте вечно шумного спутника. Это неожиданно сильно раздражало.

Ну что ж, вечером, когда они будут разбирать бумаги, Ренджи никуда от него не денется. Но придя в обычное время в канцелярию, полностью оформив все документы и просидев сверх того ещё целый час, капитан так никого и не дождался. Окончательно разозлённый, он вышел на улицу с твёрдым намерением разыскать своего неуловимого подчинённого. Реяцу Ренджи он засёк моментально (надо было ещё утром так сделать, не церемониться) - судя по всему, тот только что вышел из казарм одиннадцатого отряда. Так он пьянствовал со своими дружками, вместо того, чтобы выполнять свои обязанности! Бешенство охватило Кучики, и он быстрым шагом пошёл навстречу лейтенанту.

***

Ренджи действительно целенаправленно избегал встретиться с капитаном хотя бы на минуту. Неизвестно, что бы он сделал - бросился бы на Бьякую с кулаками или просто бы с ним смертельно разругался, но одного он точно не смог бы - не смог бы равнодушно делать вид, что ничего не произошло, не смог бы спокойно смотреть на эту холодную, жестокую тварь. Душа болела весь день, и, кое-как переделав свои лейтенантские дела, Ренджи помчался искать утешения. В обществе единственного человека, который был для него важен - единствнного, вынужден был он поправиться, кроме этой суки капитана.

Он подловил Рукию возле казарм тринадцатого, еле поздоровался с её спутниками, со словами "Рукия, можно с тобой поговорить?" схватил девушку в охапку и унёсся в шунпо.

И теперь они снова сидели на вчерашней поляне. Надо было как-то объяснить своё поведение, но слова не выдавливались. Ренджи просто сидел, обнимая стоявшую перед ним Рукию и уткнувшись головой ей в живот.

\- Что случилось? Что-то между тобой и братом произошло?

Он кивнул.

\- Расскажешь?

Ренджи помотал головой. Нет, рассказать такое он не в силах. Тем более Рукии.

Рукия запустила руки в его волосы, растрепала хвост, и тихо, своим глубоким голосом, сказала:

\- Я всегда с тобой, ты знаешь.

Нет, она не с ним. И он не с ней. У каждого из них сейчас есть отношения с другим человеком, и пока эти отношения не закончатся - у Рукии с Шибой, а у него со своим капитаном - вместе им не быть. Ренджи вдруг схватил девушку и отчаянно поцеловал. Та ответила, но когда после поцелуя Ренджи взглянул ей в лицо, увидел такое же, что и всегда, выражение спокойного, мудрого понимания. "Наверное, думает, это я просто от грусти, по старой памяти", - тоскливо подумал Ренджи, но Рукия, как обычно, оказалась умнее:

\- Разберись в себе, Ренджи. И не бойся меня потерять, этого никогда не случится.

Что ж, совет в самую точку. Ему действительно надо разобраться в себе. Пока он понимал только, что отказаться от Рукии не в силах, но не она сейчас была на первом месте в его душе. Началось всё, пожалуй, еще тогда, когда он стал мечтать превзойти главу клана Кучики, стал думать о нём - а не о ней - каждую минуту, но прошлая ночь и сегодняшнее кошмарное утро окончательно всё обострили.

Ну и чёрт с всем! Ренджи вдруг надоело страдать. Рукия как будто вытянула из него всю печаль - есть в ней какая-то такая целительная магия, наверное. Он ещё раз, про запас, поцеловал её и отнёс назад, в тринадцатый отряд. А сам пошёл в гости к ребятам из одиннадцатого.

Если кто и удивился, что Ренджи, помешанный в последнее время на карьере, вдруг заявился пьянствовать в будний день, то вслух никто ничего не сказал - лишние знания вряд ли принесут счастье, а вот риск спугнуть клиента настойчивыми вопросами определённо есть. Захочет - сам расскажет. Но Ренджи только травил анекдоты, вспоминал славные деньки в этом отряде, да сплетничал о видных людях Сейретея - правда, почему-то обходя вниманием своего капитана. И только один раз он прокололся:

\- Кстати, Юмичика, у тебя теперь репутация шлюхи даже на самом высшем уровне!

За эти слова он сразу же получил в морду не только от Юмичики, но и от Иккаку. Юмичика обиженно заметил, что он не шлюха, а честная давалка. Ренджи тут же принялся извиняться и оправдываться, что это он так неудачно выразился, а на высшем уровне как раз правильно оценили его таланты.

\- А как сказали-то?

\- Что ты охотно согласишься помочь, если кому-нибудь нужно трахнуться.

\- А, ну это другое дело, - сменил гнев на милость любимец половины Сейретея, - хотя смотря кто попросит... А кто это про меня так высказался-то?

Тут у Ренджи вдруг выключили звук, но зато включили дополнительный цвет - он молчал, а его физиономия краснела, пока почти не слилась с волосами.

До сей минуты ничего не подозревавшие шинигами вдруг встрепенулись и принялись складывать два и два. Отказаться назвать имя сплетника Ренджи мог по одной причине - это такой человек, с которым сам факт разговора на вольные темы свидетельствовал о слишком близких отношениях. А если учесть, что Ренджи заявился пьянствовать и, несмотря на показное веселье, был внутри смурной, стало ясно, что отношения эти сильно непростые. Никак, у Ренджи роман с кем-то "на высшем уровне". Началось массовое гадание, народ перебирал всех руководящих чинов Гойтэй-13, но правильного ответа никто так и не назвал. А ведь лейтенант Абараи в обществе этого человека проводил целые дни! Ренджи не знал, смеяться ему или плакать - похоже, его угораздило влюбиться в чудовище, в котором никто, кроме него, и не видел живого человека.

Уставший от общего внимания, Ренджи засобирался домой. Юмичика и Иккаку вызвались его проводить, не без тайной надежды, что в узком кругу ближайших друзей он всё-таки расколется. Но наседать на Ренджи не пришлось - на полдороге они встретили того, от кого лейтенант удачно бегал весь день. Одних взглядов, которыми обменялись эти двое, было достаточно, чтобы понять - вот оно, это и есть предмет ренджиных страданий.

\- Благодарю вас, Мадарамэ-сан и Аясегава-сан, что вы составили компанию моему лейтенанту, но с этого момента он в вашем обществе более не нуждается, - по-прежнему не отрывая взгляда от Ренджи, произнёс Кучики.

По всему выходило, что надо дать этим двоим разобраться между собой, но оставлять друга наедине с сердитым владельцем Сенбонзакуры было как-то боязно. Офицеры одиннадцатого потоптались на месте минутку, но потом Иккаку шепнул на ухо Юмичике:

\- Если до сих пор не прибил - теперь уж вряд ли прибьёт! Пойдём.

И только когда они отошли достаточно далеко, Юмичика наконец выразил свои впечатления:

\- Нет, ну кто бы мог подумать!

\- Ну, откровенно говоря, другого варианта и не было, - глубокомысленно заметил Иккаку, который полчаса назад настойчиво сватал Ренджи за Ямамото.

\- Оно, конечно, так, - согласился Юмичика, - но всё равно в голове не укладывается. Трахнуться с Бьякуей и остаться при этом в живых - это примерно то же самое, что нашего капитана победить.

\- Смотри, не накаркай.

***

А Ренджи в это время нещадно распекали. Привычным холодным, невыразительным голосом, отчего было только противнее. Больше всего Бьякуя костерил его за пренебрежение вечерним ритуалом в канцелярии, но досталось также за все мыслимые и немыслимые прегрешения этого дня.

\- И вы должны сообщать мне, вашему непосредственному командиру, где находитесь, - выдал наконец Бьякуя истинную причину своего гнева.

\- Тайчо, а может мы закончим этот разговор у вас дома? Вы ведь для этого меня на самом деле подкарауливали - чтобы отвести свою шлюшку домой и отыметь в безопасных условиях.

Хвалёная аристократическая выдержка не подвела, и Ренджи не съездили по лицу. Но от словесной оплеухи оскорблённый Бьякуя не отказался:

\- С чего ты взял, что я потащу в свой дом пьяного неуправляемого дикаря?

\- Да только потому, что я неуправляемый дикарь, ты и пригласил меня утром к себе! Чёрта с два ты бы об этом задумался, если бы я по-прежнему молча делал только то, что ты велишь! И тебе же нравится, что тобою командуют, потому ты и кончал подо мной всю прошлую ночь! Только у тебя кишка тонка признаться в этом хотя бы самому себе!

Ренджи и охнуть не успел, как оказался впечатанным спиной в стену, с перехваченными над головой руками, а над ним угрожающе навис Бьякуя:

\- Да, мне понравилось вчерашнее, но никогда не думай, щенок, что ты заберешь себе власти хоть на каплю больше, чем я позволю тебе взять.

Самое невыносимое было то, что и эти слова Бьякуя произнёс своим всегдашним ровным тоном.

\- Высокомерная сволочь! - задохнулся Ренджи бессильной яростью.

\- Верно, - согласился Бьякуя, прежде чем его поцеловать.

Вначале их поцелуй напоминал поединок, каждый старался навязать свою волю, но постепенно злость и упрямство ушли, осталась одна нежность. После они смотрели друг на друга затуманенными глазами, почти не помня, о чём только что ссорились.

\- Ренджи, пойдём, и правда, домой.

Но тут уже лейтенант возразил:

\- Нет, тайчо, в другой раз. Сегодня от меня было бы мало толку - слишком много выпил, и вообще...

Он выскользнул из-под руки капитана и зашагал в сторону казарм шестого.

\- Фукутайчо! - Оклик, как всегда, был сделан спокойным голосом, и надо очень хорошо знать Кучики Бьякую, настолько хорошо, как его знает Абараи Ренджи, чтобы расслышать обиду и уязвлённое самолюбие. - Почему вы так уверены, что другой раз непременно будет?

Ренджи обернулся и серьёзно спросил:

\- А куда нам деваться?


End file.
